Animus Licentia
by whitecoatswontgetme
Summary: Harry's time is running out. He must now go to retrieve a mythical object to evad his death once again. The Key hold many mysteries and Harry's freedom isn't where or when he expected it to be. Salazar/Harry
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. I sure wish I did.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Forced Musings**

Harry gazed at the cold eyes in front of him.

A dark eyebrow raised in mockery. "No insults, no questions, no gnashing of teeth?"

Harry didn't look at the man.

"I do not know you; I do not hate you; there are no answers that I'd be interested in"

"Is that so?" the deep voice whispered. "We shall see about that".

"What do you want? I can hardly be of great importance to you. I am reduced to ashes and I await the moment I am swept away. Perhaps you'd do the honours?"

"So poetic, Potter, so poetic. Such a shame only I bear witness."

"It is isn't it?"

Snape smiled nastily.

"There is rumour that the Dark Lord is to visit his stronghold tonight Potter. Imagine that. All of the students are to line up and await inspection… what do you think he'll make of you? Hmm."

I should imagine he'd think I was lousy at potions. You do tell me so often".

"I do don't I?"

"Hear something that often and you're inclined to believe it."

Snape smirked.

"I assure you your lack of magical talent is nothing fictitious. Your father was the same, cared only for games. Your mother though," he sighed wistfully, "such a shame she was a mudblood".

Harry didn't respond.

"I've heard things too, professor. Such witty stories the portraits tell, of young slytherins losing their way in the nights. I'm hardly surprised Pettigrew joined the Death Eaters. He wouldn't risk losing his fuck buddy… nobody else would shag him".

Snape's face paled.

"Is that so? I should imagine many stories get distorted, especially by the gossipers this school has seen".

"But you see, it doesn't matter. We both know no one else would care and I'll be dead as soon as old Tom sees fit to see me off. It is overdue. I almost wish he'd just managed to hit the target when I was one, save us all a lot of bother, even you."

"How selfless of you. Gryffindors are _so_ noble".

"You misunderstand Professor. It is entirely selfish. Your own happiness would merely be a by-product. Tom might have just killed you off though, what use is a spy when you rule everything? Perhaps it would suit you to keep me alive a little longer?"

"I hardly think so"

"Neither do I. This world seems old to me. I wish only to have seen it in its youth, to have looked upon open valleys, scores of children running the fields and not one Death eater in sight. Wouldst that all of us could see such days?"

"Perhaps such days await you, after the visit; I should hate to think of Harry Potter unhappy in death after such a gruelling existence."

"I should think it would make you very happy"

"Not at all, for if such fate awaits you, what hope have I? I tire of these games. I wish I had the courage to kill you now, but I would follow you to the grave with great and fearsome speed."

"I imagine you would. You don't fancy coming along for the ride?"

"Not especially. The Dark Lord's ire is a terrible thing to behold. I should much prefer to see it on your side of the Quidditch Pitch".

"I loved flying. It was like I was no longer part of the world. I wonder if death shall feel as flying does. I should be very happy with that."

"I doubt it will then. No man should be happy. It does not seem right while the rest toil away in their miseries."

"A welcome reprieve would lighten the way of all sorrows when they are seen"

"You are delusional Potter. How do you think he'll kill you?"

"Dramatically of course, a little speech about how he does not err twice and then fire the Killing Curse at me as if his own life depended on it, and then it either rebounds and I win or it doesn't and I die. Heads you live, tails you die. Or he'll give me a few crucios first, just to liven me up a bit. You know how he likes it."

"Oh I do. He'll have you writhing on the floor, begging for mercy"

"I should hate him to give it to me. I ask only what I am to be given, and to be given it only as I should".

"I think you a fool, Potter. The Crucio is not a curse to be taken lightly. I have things to do. Enjoy your feeble last hours."

"Goodbye Professor. You'd best pick up you best black robe, and put your blood repulsion charm on, just to be safe, eh."

"I thank you for your concern".

Snape pivoted and swept back into the castle as Harry's gaze remained fixed on the lake wondering if it really was possible to cheat death Again and again he had evaded it but never before had it been of his own undertaking. This would be different. This would be Harry Potter versus the Fates, and they weren't good odds. But he was going to die anyway. He might as well give it one last chance. He had nothing better to do. The grounds were warded especially for him. His entire magical signature was coded into them ensuring he did not wander over the borders and out to freedom. Hogwarts was no longer a sanctuary, but a jail cell, a comfortable one but a prison none the less.

His mentor Albus Dumbledore had been murdered as had his second and any other Order member that stood in the way, and Snape had seen it all, had watched it all with a quirk of the lips that Harry had hated. He had been cursed, tortured, burnt and broken but Harry still stood, stronger for it. Without a wand his magic had been fused anew as new channels opened as his blood spilled and wept for his aching bones, and Harry grew. Without his wand his magic found new ways to work, and so Harry had carefully healed, slowly and surely. He let nobody suspect for no one could know that his jail keeper had given him the power that was unknown by all, but him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Key

Chapter 2: The Key

Believing him a dead man walking the Headmaster allowed him free reign over the grounds, barring him of course from the Room of Requirement and the Headmaster's office, attempting to taunt him with their blasé attitude to his incarceration.

The library was the key to Harry's plan. It was the most risky Gryffindor-ish thing he had ever thought of doing and he knew certain death was on the cards, but if he stayed he died, and if he went he only _might_ die. He had to give it a shot. 'Hogwarts, a history' was a book he knew almost by heart, not because of how many times he had read it but he remembered Hermione's recitations with great fondness and after his six completed years he had a grudging respect for the old tome that silently mocked 'I told you so' again and again, or very loudly through the voice of one Hermione Granger. It was 'Hogwarts, a History' that would bail him out. No apparition in the wards, changing stairways, the forbidden forest and the Great Lake. The Great Lake was a wonderful chapter but so many skipped over the myths in favour of the great squid that resided down there. The myths of the old, the merpeople, and the founders had even been said to have crafted strange enchantments on the lock, but Harry believed some of its magic was older. The book mentioned an ancient talisman that was said to have been hidden in the depths, described only as the 'key'. Harry knew he had to find it, before Snape dragged him into another gruelling conversation about death, Quidditch and, oh yes, his pending execution.

Although his newly discovered ability at spell crafting was sure to surprise Voldemort Harry knew he was weak, tired and inexperienced and would be very unlikely to get the perfect shot, aim, power and quality needed to fell the great beast. You had to learn to pick your battles and this time Harry was running.

He picked up his feet from the soft grass and treaded slowly to the water's edge. The cool water tickling his bare feet, He waded in until he was up to his neck. He channelled magic to his skin and head for warmth and breathing and dived. Within minutes he needed light as well and without a focus for the light to shoot from he found himself in a golden glow that illuminated much of the gloomy water around him. No grindilows were hiding in the reeds, and there was no sign of his many-tentacled friend. With no real sense of direction he swam deeper, down, down, down until he found the hostage point, ropes still visible on the beams, the entrance to the merpeople's village. He swam around aimlessly until he found a small cave a few hours later. He pushed himself through hoping he would find something, anything that would mean he would not have to return to the surface, having exposed his only weapon, and be killed. He really didn't want to be killed.

The tunnel was long and narrow, winding and rocky and it travelled horizontally for a long while before shooting down vertically into a great cavern. Harry intensified his light. Who knew what lurked down here? Not even the merpeople could have scraped through, being so small in stature. Despite his fears his way was clear, only the odd spattering of distorted fish with bugging, blinking eyes. Harry shivered and upped his heat charm as well. It was almost down to freezing in the void he had found himself in. He swam further, exploring the cavity before he saw a small desk chained through holes in the rocks, right at the bottom. On the table was a mirror. Harry could see his light reflected in its image and swam faster, adrenaline pulsing through him. Had he found it, had he found anything? What if it was just some remnant of an earlier restoration.

'This is what you've found yourself. Take a look. You…in a cave. Aren't you clever?'

Harry thought he might attempt to crack the whole thing if that was the case.

The mirror seemed to be just that, a mirror until ink lines seemed to materialise upon his forehead, writing casually over his scar and down to the top of his nose. He raised a hand harshly to his forehead but it was not shown in his reflection.

'"Animus licentia"

Beholder of this glass, be given the key to the door you have long looked for. A soul captive must be freed, and yours has sought such liberty.'

Harry stared at the worlds, his finger absentmindedly tracing the words that he saw before him. He tried to whisper them around the water trying to get into his mouth.

"Animus licentia"

The water shifted, as though a large ripple was passing through it and Harry floated as he rode the current, wondering if he was saved, wondering if his soul had received its liberties or whatever the glass had said. The mirror gazed back at his confused expression. The ink had changed.

"Go now and find that which was sought, for it awaits you"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A dram o whiskey

Chapter 3: A dram o whiskey

And I apologise for the no doubt atrocious attempt at Scottish in here. Any advice welcome!

Harry was exhausted by the time he reached the surface, gasping for air that simply refused to enter his lungs. Managing to crawl up the banking he fell down into unconsciousness. The only thing he saw before blankness was the old castle that he had once thought of as home.

The alarms sounded between the old walls and four resident professors of magic hurtled towards the threat. They made their way to Loch Agley with full haste and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the young man laid out on the grass, his hands outstretched to the heavens, welcoming the sunshine, or the rain that was now pouring down on him.

"Ock, a dinnieken whit his daeing in oor gairden with newt bit his trews!" exclaimed Godric loudly. Helga scowled at him and went closer.

"His nowt bit a wee bairn Godric! An his peched!" she declared with surprise.

"A dram o whiskey ud wake im up fer sure" Godric stated helpfully. "No use in keepin 'im oot a doors in thi glen whin he could be sat wi' his feet up efter his wee glif".

Salazar rolled his eyes and levitated the boy before traipsing with him up to the castle, taking care not to bang his charge's head.

"The thing _is_ Godric we don't know who he is, or where he came from. I don't much care for giving him whiskey… an explanation would be of far more value, wouldn't you think?"

"Ah dinna git so crabbit wi me Salazar. Gies him some o me scotch an we'll see to his whir a boots."

Harry woke to the gentle pressure at his lips. A hand massaged his throat gently and he found himself swallowing the liquid that burnt his throat as it flowed down. He threw himself away thinking he'd be poisoned and coughing wildly. His hands reached for his wand before remembering that it was gone. He thrust his hands out threateningly as the four people eyed him warily.

"Ye dinna wanna be wasting me best whiskey laddie."

Harry stared open-mouthed at the man. He looked so much like…"

"He would be a little out of sorts for sure" Salazar said. "And it _is_ good stuff. Now that you're awake…"

"Oh gie thi lad a wee minute Salazar. His bin awake a moment and yer gonna grill him?" Helga interrupted with irritation.

Harry blinked.

"Did you just call him Salazar?"

"Aye fer it's his name. Yerr a sassenach, like Salazar?"

"Er, what?"

"Ya dinna ken?"

"Er".

"Yer English?"

"Oh. Yeah".

"Hmm" Godric hummed. "Such a shame. Naw wonder you di badly wi me cratur an I oanly gied ye a dram, but yoos English er poor drinkers, eh?" he grinned at Salazar who remained impassive.

"Where did you come from?" he demanded.

Harry figured things couldn't get much worse and so decided he might as well speak truthfully.

"I came from Hogwarts, here. Things were going… badly. I made a break for it and I had no other option. There was just nothing else. I swam to the bottom of the lake, right to its utmost depths and found an old mirror and it gave me an incantation which brought me seemingly to the past for I am from about 2000 years in the future".

Salazar didn't react at all though Helga looked amazed and Rowena raised a quizzical brow. Godric had fallen from his chair and was eyeing his whiskey bottle with suspicion.

"You mean to tell us you are from the future?"

"Ah woulda thought tha wer clear Salazar" Helga replied. "Bit why would ye 'make ah brek fer it?' Whit's happening in yer ain time?"

Harry thought about it. What wasn't happening? War, famine, persecution, death, misery, execution, murders, tyranny, corruption…

"War".

"Who with?" Salazar asked calmly.

"Each other".

"I see. A civil war?"

"Yeah, Britain has split between light and dark, good and bad and we're fighting each other for freedom".

"That is ridiculous." Salazar spat.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"You say light - dark, good - bad as though they are synonymous, which is entirely false. Good and bad are waging war eternally. Their battle will not end in any and all lifetimes so why bother fighting. Light and dark are both required in order to see correctly, with balance. All just need to stay on the right side of the shadows."

Harry's mouth had dropped open.

"But… the dark are not sticking in their shadows or whatever you said, they're trying to control and dominate the light, and killing the light. There's this Dark Lord called Voldemort and he's killing anyone and everyone but his followers. He's evil! He has tried to kill me so many times and was going to execute me tonight, simply for being alive, for surviving."

The three other founders gasped in shock but Salazar scoffed at his dramatics. "And has your light not tried to control the darkness? Though I do not condone this Voldemort's actions I am of the understanding that there are no new evils. All sin is old and just repeated. Why bother fighting him, let him fizzle out on his own".

"He killed my parents and tried to kill me when I was one."

"Ah, so it is entirely personal"

"No! He'll kill everyone, and he's immortal!"

"Then no hope remains. It's nonsense. Darkness cannot strive alone. He is fallible because nothing lasts forever."

"What do you _want _me to say?!" Harry demanded angrily.

"That you were in a time of strife and are unhappy with your lot. In a bid for freedom you ventured into the grasp of a magical artefact and it sent you here so that you gain perspective, skills and character".

"And then I go back" Harry murmured quietly with sudden realisation.

"Why would you go back? You've just got your freedom, boy. Be happy".

"I have to kill him".

"I don't see why. Let someone with more experience do it if it is needed and just be happy you're away from it all.

"My friends are out there dying! And there's a prophesy. I have to kill him!"

"Prophesies are fickle things. I'd stay well away".

"It hasn't given me bloody chance!"

"Shoosh. Stoap bin a choob Salazar. His jist a wee lad.". Helga said harshly. "Ah'll find yer a room bit ah'm afraid this biggin is a bit hingy an ye'll be sharing fer a bit."

"He'll share with me" Salazar spoke, surprising Harry.

"So ye can kill im wit ye dirk Sal. I dinna think so. He can kip in ma room, if he wanna Am gaun to set summat up fer im." Godric announced suddenly.

"No yur no" Rowena interjected.  
"Amur so" he mutter moodily.

"Godric, I ken it be good fer im, both on em."

"Ye aff yer heid, Ro?" Helga demanded.

"Ah'mno" Rowena replied sternly.

Salazar turned smugly to Godric before instructing Harry to follow after him.

"I didn't get a word of that!" he exclaimed irritably once he was into the corridors, drawing a chuckle from the dark man. He wondered if could set a time delayed curse to wait for Snape, when the bastard got there, but decided he'd try and punish the git another time.

"Oh we had a laugh when I first moved up here. You see, Rowena and I met in England and there it was she who spoke oddly it seemed, and now it is I who is the stranger, the foreigner of the lands, but no longer alone it seems." He sighed. "I am sorry for speaking so harshly to you, but light and dark magic is a study of mine and it pains me for people to assume so freely that dark equates to evil. I am a dark wizard but I am not evil, at least I strive not to be. Godric has a nasty sadistic streak but he's as light as they come. It means nothing. It all means nothing."

Harry nodded dumbly. He knew he was prejudiced in his views. He had heard the arguments before, from Snape, from Dumbledore and surprisingly from Draco Malfoy. Poor sod was only to trying to save him some heartbreak.

"I have a separate room so you will have some privacy."

"Thanks"

"Did you bring anything with you?"

"Nothing but what I stand in. They… they took my wand."

"You use a wand?"

"Not anymore" Harry mumbled.

"It is rare for a wand to be used. Indeed I stopped using mine at ten years old. Times change it seems."

"I didn't get a wand until I was eleven. Before that we don't do magic, except by accident, and are then expected to always use a wand".

"Extraordinary. It must surely dampen your magic".

"It's no doubt the work of the politicians".

"Hmm. I know little of such people."

Harry had never found a bed so comfortable and slept off the remainder of his underwater excursion until late morning.


End file.
